Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: Anubis has a huge army. Anubis has a crapload of Force power. Anubis has something called the Star Forge. Only problem is… what is the Star Forge? Crossover with Star Wars. No Slash. 29 June 2005: Complete, chapters 3 & 4 edited
1. Politics & The Star Maps

**Disclaimer:** _Star Wars_ is © 1977 – 2005 to George Lucas. _Stargate_ & _Stargate SG-1_ are © 1994 – 2005 Roland Emmerich, Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. I own nothing but this plot idea, Toryn Dana, Kar'auc, and Oriah Dantra.

**Author's Note:** And now for part 3 of 6. Originally this was to be the last instalment, but I had several ideas for stuff to happen afterwards. So it's not.

This instalment was mostly influenced by LucasArts Entertainment and BioWare Corp.'s _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_. Just a warning. Also, be prepared for everything to shift into a slightly more Revan-centric mode. Only slightly. It's still going to be mostly Daniel.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh, and, as for my usual reminder… Once again I must ask a favour. If you don't like the story, please do not flame. Instead, politely offer me suggestions as to how to improve the story. Respectfulness, politeness, and suggestions are all I ask for. Surely that is not too much?

Enjoy part three!  
**:Dark Jedi Princess:**

**Title: **"Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain"  
**Author:** Dark Jedi Princess  
**Category: **Stargate SG-1/Star Wars/Crossovers  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Reasons:** Violence and some language  
**Genre:** Science Fiction/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Epic(?)  
**Total Chapters:** 6  
**Summary: **Anubis has a huge army. Anubis has a crapload of Force power. Anubis has something called the Star Forge. Only problem is… what is the Star Forge?

**QUOTE TYPES:**  
"Normal"  
"_Foreign or Alien Language_"  
_Thoughts_  
Stressed Words  
**Written Text**

_**Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 1: Politics & The Star Maps**_

Daniel Jackson had to resist the urge to start scratching his arms. The Jedi robes he was wearing itched like Hell.

_Such is a Jedi's lot in life, I suppose._

Beside him stood Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, and General Hammond, each in their best US Air Force uniforms. On his other side, Teal'c stood in his First Prime's armour, glaring daggers at Vice President Kinsey. The President was beside Kinsey, straightening his tie and looking nervous about his first trip offworld.

The Stargate was dialling out to Coruscant, where the meeting between Chief of State Organa-Solo and the President was to take place. The eighth chevron locked into place, and the vortex billowed out from the event horizon with a loud roar. The group proceeded through the Stargate, coming out in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Leia, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and several New Republic soldiers were waiting for them there.

"You must be President Hayes and Vice President Kinsey," Leia said, stepping forward to shake their hands. "I'm Leia Organa-Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Organa-Solo," Hayes responded, taking her hand.

While the group talked, a cloaked figure slipped past them, pausing to watch for a moment. As soon as they turned their backs and set off for the Imperial Palace, the figure lowered its hood, revealing the handsome face of Anakin Skywalker. He continued to watch them for a few moments, then, just as quietly as he had come, slipped into the 'Gate room, removed a datapad from his cloak, and began dialling out to Vjun, muttering the names of the symbols as he dialled them. The Stargate activated, and with a careful look behind him, Anakin stepped through.

Vjun's Stargate, though he hadn't known about it at first, was located just outside the Bast Castle. As Anakin entered his old stronghold, he found it deserted, as expected. He wandered the halls, looking for the throne room. He knew he kept a spare lightsaber there. He paused by a fallen statue of Darth Vader and nudged it with his foot, frowning.

"Guess someone never liked me much…" he muttered before continuing on. He found the throne room and removed a spare lightsaber from the chamber on one end. It was identical to the one he had carried as Darth Vader, which had been lost when the second Death Star was destroyed. He ignited the crimson blade and swung it around a few times before switching it off and heading back the way he came.

The next address he dialled was Yavin 4's. Once he emerged in the Temple 'Gate Room, Anakin set off to find Luke's room, keeping his hood up and making sure to avoid detection. The last time someone had broken into Luke's room, the results hadn't been pleasant. Kneeling down, he retrieved his old blue lightsaber, which Luke had taken from his clone some time ago. He pocketed it and turned to leave, only to find himself face-to-face with Toryn Dana, Jaden Korr, and Rosh Penin, three of Luke's students. Their lightsabers ignited, and Anakin took off at a run, leaping straight over them and hurrying back to the Stargate. He dialled out to Coruscant as quickly as he could, and managed to get through the Stargate just as Toryn, Jaden, and Rosh caught up to him.

Anakin tumbled out of the other end and scrambled to his feet, hurrying to find a ship to get him to the Imperial Palace. Toryn, Rosh, and Jaden were not far behind as he sped through the "streets" of Coruscant to the Palace. Despite his efforts, they managed to catch him as he reached the walkway to the palace. All three held him in place.

"Okay, why were you in Master Skywalker's room?" Jaden snapped.

_Straight to the point…_

"I was retrieving my lightsaber," Anakin answered, truthfully.

"That lightsaber belonged to Master Skywalker's father," Toryn shot at him.

"And who do you think I am?" Anakin returned, annoyed.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"Well, yeah, see, that's the tricky thing about Ascension. I can come back. I have."

"…If you're Anakin Skywalker, you were there when Master Skywalker killed Emperor Palpatine, right?"

"Actually, I killed Palpatine, not Luke. Threw him down the reactor shaft of the second Death Star."

"…Looks like he's telling the truth, Jaden," Rosh said. The three let go of Anakin.

"Thank you," Anakin sighed. "Luke's here on Coruscant, right?"

"Yes, he's meeting with the leaders of the Taur'i government."

"Thought so. I'd better go." He hurried off towards the Imperial Palace.

He found Luke and Leia speaking to General Hammond, President Hayes, and Vice President Kinsey. Before he could go talk to Luke, however, Daniel noticed him.

"Anakin?"

"Oh, hi, Daniel," Anakin said.

"What're you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Looking for Luke."

"He's over there, talking to Hayes and Kinsey. Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes, there's this whole thing with the Star Forge. I have a message to pass on from Revan."

"What is it?"

"She said we can find everything we need to know on Dantooine, and that the Star Forge is the last thing Anubis needs to conquer our galaxy through force."

"Dammit," Daniel muttered. "Why couldn't she deliver it herself?"

"I don't know. She's disappeared. I have no idea where she is."

Daniel looked perturbed. "She do that often?"

"Apparently." They walked over to General Hammond and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Father?" Luke and Leia said.

"Sir, we need to go to Dantooine," Daniel said, without preamble.

"…Why?"

"Revan gave me a message, sir," Anakin said. "She said that the Star Forge—whatever it is, she wouldn't say—is the last piece of the puzzle, it's the last thing Anubis needs before he will be able to conquer this galaxy, and possibly yours as well, and everything we need to know about it is on Dantooine."

"Revan's information has always been accurate in the past," Daniel added. "And it's the only lead we've got."

President Hayes turned to Daniel. "You trust this… 'Revan'?"

"With my life," Daniel responded, confidently. "Anakin too." Anakin looked slightly embarrassed at this. "Revan accurately warned me of an impending attack on the Academy several months ago."

"And she predicted that Anubis would find a way to strengthen his connection to the Force, which he did," Luke added.

"Sounds like she's the ultimate informant when it comes to Anubis," Hayes said. He still sounded doubtful.

"She has been so far."

"Are you sure she's on our side? Wasn't she a Sith Lord—er… lady, at one point?" Hammond asked.

"The title 'Sith Lord' applies to both men and women, sir, and with all due respect, so was I," Anakin said. "We both returned to the Light Side, that's why we're friends. I'd trust her with my life too."

"Well, if you believe the information is trustworthy, then I suppose you can go," President Hayes said.

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said.

"How will you get there?" Hammond asked.

"I get the feeling Dantooine won't be the only planet we visit," Anakin said. "We should fly, just in case we have to be on a planet that doesn't have a Stargate."

"Han can take you in the _Falcon_," Leia offered.

"That'd be perfect, thanks," Luke told her. She smiled at him and went to get Han, who was talking to Jack.

"We should go back and get our gear," Daniel muttered to General Hammond. Hammond nodded, and Daniel went to get Sam and Teal'c. Jack came back with Han and Leia shortly thereafter. Anakin, Han, Chewbacca, and Luke followed SG-1 back to the SGC to get their gear together.

"What's Dantooine's climate like?"

"Temperate. It's a grassland, kinda like Naedene," Luke said.

"Less mountainous?"

"Yeah."

"Forest/Jungle camo it is," Jack muttered.

"You might want to bring your desert camouflage just in case, though," Anakin told them.

"Good idea."

Soon enough they had everything together, and made their way back to the 'Gate Room to head back to Coruscant and get the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Everyone about ready?" Han asked as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Luke nodded, and there was a chorus of "yeah"'s from Sam, Jack, and Daniel.

"I am ready," Teal'c answered softly.

"Okay then, off we go."

"What do think is on Dantooine?" Luke asked Anakin quietly as the _Falcon_ took off.

"I don't know. A map to the Star Forge, maybe. Possibly Revan herself."

Luke laughed.

"Seriously," Anakin said, "I get the feeling she knows more than she's telling."

"She probably does."

"I also get the feeling it's got something to do with her past and that's why she doesn't want to tell us."

"I get that feeling too," Luke agreed, smiling wryly.

"I've no clue why she insists on being such a mystery," Anakin sighed. "I barely know anything about her, believe it or not. She won't tell me. She must be… extremely guilty about some of the things she's done, or she wouldn't be so reluctant to talk about it."

Luke nodded. There was a slight lurch as they entered hyperspace.

"She'll tell us, though, won't she?" Luke asked. "We need to know."

"She'll tell us," Anakin said, confidently. "She wants to tell us, she's just hesitant."

Luke nodded again, but didn't say anything.

The hyperspace trip took about an hour. At last, they left hyperspace and flew towards Dantooine.

"Hey, there's an old ruin here, looks like it's got a few good places to land," Han muttered.

"I wonder how old that is?" Daniel said, as they approached the ruins of some enclave that had been destroyed.

"That's not the old Rebel Alliance base, though," Anakin said. "I wonder…" He trailed off. "There's something familiar about it, can't place what though."

Han set the _Falcon_ down in one of the four "legs" branching off from the main building.

"It does feel familiar," Luke agreed. "Like it was once…"

"A Jedi Enclave," Anakin finished. "You don't think…?"

Luke shook his head. They left the cockpit and joined SG-1 outside. As Daniel stepped off the _Falcon_, he got the distinct feeling that there was someone else there with them.


	2. Dantooine & Naedene

_**Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 2: Dantooine & Naedene**_

"Anyone else get the feeling that there's something else here… watching us?" Daniel asked as Luke and Anakin emerged.

"Kind of," Luke said. "I'm wondering more about the sense of familiarity I'm getting…"

"That's because this was once a Jedi Academy," a voice said. Everyone turned to the right to see a young woman with long black hair and brilliant blue eyes leaning against the nearest wall. She wore form-fitting plate of red armour over her chest and several other pieces of armour on the back of her hands and forearms. Her black cloak was fastened to her shoulders, and she wore a slight smirk on her face.

Han raised his blaster pistol, but it flew from his hand towards Anakin, who caught it. "Don't even think about it, Solo," Anakin said. He dropped the blaster and ran over to the woman and hugged her. "Good to see you again, Rev', I was wondering where you went."

Revan laughed. "You too, Ani."

"Revan?" Daniel asked, staring at her.

"The one and only," Revan answered, smiling at him.

"I knew you'd be here," Luke laughed.

"'Course I would, you think I'd let you all scavenge for information on your own?" Revan laughed again. "Seriously. I know you know that I know everything there is to know about the Star Forge."

"…That was confusing," Jack said.

"Was it? Sorry."

"So what is the Star Forge?"

"It's a space station. Or, more accurately, it's a space station that mass produces capital ships and snub fighters with minimal time and resources, and feeds off the Dark Side of the Force. And trust me when I say it's NOT something you actually WANT to get your hands on. It'll corrupt you, like it did me."

At the raised eyebrows, Revan clarified.

"Well, I didn't FALL because of it, but it contributed. Powerlust is a strange thing, you know. And Anubis has got it, no doubt."

"The Star Forge, or powerlust?"

"Both."

"Oh."

"So how do we get to it?" Anakin asked her.

"Follow me."

"It's here?"

"No, but the map to it is."

"There's a map?"

"There's a map. Hopefully still intact, unless Anubis got there first. It was the only one I didn't sabotage, and it should be complete."

"Unless Anubis got there first."

"Exactly."

She led them through the Enclave courtyard and off to the east, where they came across a blocked set of ruins.

"Here we are. Damn, I should've expected that."

"Expected what?"

"That it would be blocked. Ani, could I borrow a lightsaber?"

"Sure. Where's yours?"

"Uh, it was burned with my body."

"Oh." Anakin passed her one of his lightsabers. She ignited it; the blade was red, not blue.

"Oh sure, give me the Vadersaber," Revan said, rolling her eyes. She thrust the lightsaber into the rocks blocking the entrance to the ruins and cut them apart. Afterwards, she removed the lightsaber and tossed the rubble aside, revealing a collapsed door, which she then pushed in. She handed the so-called "Vadersaber" back to Anakin. "Thanks."

"'Course."

They entered the ruin and passed a four-legged droid. Revan veered off to the side, going through a door to their right. "Wait here." She was in that room for a few minutes before she came back and entered the room across from it. She emerged minutes later. "It should open now," she said, gesturing to the door they were standing in front of. Indeed, the door did open, and they passed through it.

In the chamber ahead, a something with three sides unfolded to reveal a partial map of the galaxy, with one Hyperspace coordinate pointed out on it.

"Ahh, Sith spit," Revan cursed. "Anubis got here first. The map's been sabotaged. Poorly, I might add." She pulled out a datapad and entered the one hyperspace coordinate on there into it. "At least we still have this one coordinate. Now we've got to visit the rest of the planets that have maps."

"Where are they?"

"Tattooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban."

"I knew we wouldn't only be visiting Dantooine," Anakin muttered.

"We should get going then," Luke said. "Let's go."

The left the ruin and made their way back to the Falcon. Revan abruptly collapsed, a shrill scream escaping her lips.

"Revan! What's wrong!"

Revan was on her hands and knees, panting. Tears gathered in her eyes, and her face was screwed up in pain. "Don't—We're not going to Tattooine just yet…" She muttered. "We need to stop on Naedene."

"Why?" Daniel said, sounding alarmed.

"My… my former apprentice has descended to help us. He's on Naedene. We need to go there."

Han raised his eyebrows. "I'll go get her warmed up."

Anakin bent over and helped Revan to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's only the sensation of descending, after all."

"You were Force-bonded with him, weren't you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"Finally, a straight answer," Jack muttered. "Ow." Revan had just mentally smacked him.

"Let's get inside. Come on."

* * *

The _Falcon _was in hyperspace when Revan finally recovered from whatever it was that she had experienced. 

"My apprentice's name was Malak," she explained. "He and I both fell to the Dark Side. I assumed the role of master and he took the role of apprentice. He betrayed me a few years later, when a Jedi strike team boarded my flagship and captured me. Afterwards I returned to the Light Side and tried to bring him back with me. Up until now, I believed I had failed."

"We've met him," Daniel said. "When we were on Naedene, investigating all the Force theft."

"You have? Interesting."

"He said he used to be a Jedi, though."

"He wasn't lying, we were both Jedi Knights before we fell to the Dark Side."

"Oh. Right. So, Anakin," Daniel said, "I've been wondering for a while now… why did you fall to the Dark Side?"

"…Believe it or not, I was actually trying to save Padmé, my wife," Anakin said. "I'd had a vision of her dying in childbirth and I didn't want it to happen. Palpatine told me he could help me save her. I believed him."

"Why'd you need the armour Luke told me about?"

Anakin blanched. "Uh…"

"You don't want to know," Revan groaned from her spot on the bed.

"Actually, I do, or I wouldn't have asked."

"It involves a lava flow," Revan said.

"….Okay, don't wanna know," Daniel conceded.

"We're coming up on Naedene," Han shouted from the cockpit. Revan groaned and sat up. Han brought the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace and into Naedene's atmosphere. The ship suddenly lurched as something hit it. "Not good…" Han muttered. He brought the ship down on a ridge near the Stargate. Revan hurried off with Anakin, removing a silver dagger from her left boot. They knelt down on the ridge, observing several Jaffa and Stormtroopers surrounding a single man dressed in Naedenese armour.

"That's him," Revan muttered. She stealthed herself with the Force and Anakin followed suit. They quietly descended on the group, slipping up behind a pair of Dark Jedi. Anakin ignited his lightsabers and killed one, and Revan stabbed the other. She stole both of their lightsabers: one had a double-bladed lightsaber, the other had a long saber. Their stealth fields fell and Revan locked eyes with Malak, who was standing in the centre of the group. She threw him the longsaber and ignited the double-ended lightsaber, slicing down several Jaffa and Stormtroopers.

The three ex-Sith quickly cut their way through the remaining Jaffa and Stormtroopers. Revan found herself fighting Kar'auc by the end of it all.

"Kar'auc, how lovely to see you again," She remarked sarcastically.

"Revan Onasi," Kar'auc acknowledged. "You forced my Master to descend."

"Yeah, well, I was acting on orders." She blocked another blow with the stolen lightsaber. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to surround people the way you did Malak?"

"You attacked from behind. That is equally dishonourable."

"Eh, I had an advantage."

"So did I." Kar'auc pressed something on his wrist and Revan leapt out of the way as a set of Ring transporters descended over him. Kar'auc vanished. Revan took in a deep breath, then whirled around and hugged Malak.

"Why didn't you tell me you Ascended?" She said, half-laughing, half-crying. "I missed you!"

"I didn't think it was necessary," Malak said, softly. "I didn't think you needed my help."

"No, but it would've been nice to have the company."

They broke apart. Anakin cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is Anakin Skywalker, he was once known as Darth Vader," Revan said with a small smile on her face.

"So I heard," Malak said, offering his hand to Anakin. Anakin shook it.

"We should get back to the _Falcon_," he said to Revan.

"We probably should, yeah," Revan agreed. "Come on." She led the way back to the _Millennium Falcon_. Han and Chewbacca were on top of the ship, checking the damage she had taken. Chewbacca roared a greeting to them as they approached.

"How bad is it?" Anakin shouted.

"Not bad, just grazed the top," Han answered. "We're still space worthy."

"Good then, let's get going," Revan said.

Han sighed. "You're the boss." They both climbed back into the _Falcon_. Revan, Malak, and Anakin walked back up the main ramp and into the ship. Daniel was waiting in the Rec area with Luke. He looked up when he heard them enter.

"Oh, hi," he said. "Again," He added as he saw Malak.

"I see you two have indeed met before," Revan said.

"We have," Malak responded. He examined the longsaber clutched in his right hand. "Are there any lightsaber crystals on hand?"

"I've got some with me," Luke said. Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I figured we'd be encountering Revan at some point and figured she might need to rebuild her lightsaber."

"Good thinking," Revan said. "Got a violet crystal?"

Luke dug around in a pouch at his side and tossed her a violet-coloured crystal.

"Thanks."

"May I?" Malak asked, gesturing to the bag.

"Sure."

Malak looked through the crystals and extracted an orange one from the bag.

"Thanks."

"So where we headed?" Han asked, coming into the room.

"Tattooine," Revan answered automatically.

"Right. Let's get going, then."


	3. Tattooine & Kashyyyk

**_Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 3 - Tattooine & Kashyyyk_**

"So where's the map on Tattooine?" Daniel asked. Everyone on the _Falcon_ was sitting down to eat some of the rations SG-1 had brought with them.

"It's in a cave in the Eastern Dune Sea," Revan answered. "We're gonna want to land at Anchorhead, it's the closest town to the map."

"Anything we're going to need to get on the way?"

"Yes, I remember leaving a droid in an old abandoned shop, and I'd like to get him while we're there."

"What droid?" Anakin asked, looking up from his food.

Revan smiled wryly. "He's designated HK-47. I built him when I was… oh, twenty-eight?"

Malak shrugged. "Sounds about right. Although, why do you have to retrieve him?"

"He's my droid. And he's good in a fight. Oh, I know you don't like him much," Revan added as Malak let out a low growl. "You'll just have to put up with him."

"What's wrong with him?" Han asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there's gotta be something wrong with him if he's not happy about having him around."

Revan thought for a moment. "One word: meatbag."

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, that word is what Malak doesn't like about HK. It's programmed into his vocabulator, uses it regularly. I found it amusing, so I reprogrammed him to keep using it shortly after I first built him. It annoyed Malak to no end." Revan giggled. "Anyway, I'll need to do some repairs and get him working again. Droids can live for a veeery long time, you know, so long as they don't fall into disrepair. Ani, will you help me with that?"

"Repairing your droid? Sure."

A beeping noise sounded. "We're coming up on Tattooine," Han said. He headed into the cockpit. Revan swallowed her mouthful of food and gestured at Sam, Jack, and Teal'c.

"You guys might want to change camo, Tattooine's a desert world."

"Good idea."

Revan stood up and ignited her newly constructed double-bladed lightsaber and tested it out for a few seconds, swinging the violet double-blade in several wide arcs. Finally she switched it off.

"It's not the same as my old lightsaber, but it works," she said, evenly.

* * *

Anchorhead seemed unusually quiet, considering that it was a large city. After inquiring after the city's regulations and where they could rent swoops, the rather unusual group found their way to an old, abandoned droid shop that Revan said had once belonged to an Ithorian named Yuka Laka. 

"HK hated Yuka Laka," She recalled. "Apparently he was horrible at repairs." She then imitated the droid. "'Commentary: One would hope the female is better at repairs than Yuka Laka. I still would like to crush his neck, Master.'"

"Does he always add those qualifiers at the beginning of his phrases?" Daniel asked.

"Always." Revan removed a security spike from the small bag of tools slung over her shoulder and began to work at the lock on the door. After a couple of minutes the lock clicked and the door opened. "Voila." They entered the old shop, and Revan wandered around for a bit before finding a hidden compartment. It slid open to reveal a dust-covered, red-tinted humanoid droid. "And here's HK," she muttered. "Ani, help me out." She began to move the droid, stirring up dust. Anakin moved over to help her. Sam walked around, looking for something to turn on the lights in the room. She found a set of circuits and began to fiddle with them.

"Okay, let's get started," Revan said, removing a small light from her bag and opening up the droid's chassis.

A few minutes after Revan began working, Sam figured out the lights and Anakin and Revan found themselves able to see better. The repair of HK-47 still took several hours. Finally, there was a small buzz, and then…

"Diagnostic: HK-47 activated, vocabulator functioning normally; Control cluster is damaged but functioning properly. Observation: There are several meatbags in the vicinity. The Master does not appear to be one of them."

"I'm back here, HK."

HK-47 swivelled his head. "Exclamation: Master! You are alive! I thought you had been terminated!"

"I was, but I have an annoying habit of coming back anyway," Revan grinned. "Sorry for leaving you here."

"Statement: Oh, it's quite alright, Master. Query: Would you like me to terminate these meatbags for you?"

"No! No!" Revan said frantically. "These are my friends! And surely you remember Malak?"

Malak scowled at HK-47.

"Statement: Indeed I do. Query: Is he to be trusted as well? As I recall he did make an attempt on your life once before."

"I trust him, HK. No-one in this room is to be… terminated."

"Statement: If you insist, Master."

"Hang on, HK, I had another word I programmed into your vocabulator."

"Not another one," Malak muttered.

"Oh don't worry, Malak, you'll like this one."

"Oh?"

"Observation: Hmph. The new word appears to be 'Snakehead', describing anything affiliated with the Goa'uld."

"Hey! You stole my word!" Jack objected. Revan laughed.

"Objection: The Master stole it, not me."

Sam and Daniel were laughing. Malak allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Well, now that that's done, let's find ourselves a Star Map," Anakin said, getting to his feet.

"Good idea. We should rent some swoops, it won't take as long to get there if we do." They stepped outside. SG-1 went to the edge of Anchorhead to survey the surroundings, while Revan rented several swoop bikes for the day.

"Wow," Sam noted as she stared through the binoculars. "Uh… where exactly is the Eastern Dune Sea?"

"There," Luke said, pointing to it.

"How far?"

"Several klicks."

"Ouch. And what're swoops?"

"Engines with seats," Anakin muttered. Sam laughed.

"Let's head out!" Revan called, dragging behind her enough swoops to hold all of them.

It took several minutes to find the cave that contained the Star Map. Revan recorded the two coordinates that appeared on it in her datapad and they set back again. They did not notice Kar'auc watching them from a ridge. He took out a handheld Goa'uld communication device and activated it.

"Master, SG-1 was in the cave where the Tattooine Star Map was located," He said to Anubis.

"_Follow them, Kar'auc. Make sure you are not seen_."

"As you desire, Master."

* * *

"It's times like this when I wish we had a Light Side version of the Star Forge," Jack said, sighing and staring out the viewport at the swirling hyperspace tunnel. "We Taur'i are short on fighters AND capital ships, as well as… big… honkin'… space guns…" Here most of the passengers of the _Millennium Falcon_ laughed. "We barely have anything to defend ourselves against the Goa'uld. Why does the damn thing have to feed off the Dark Side?" 

"'Cause that's the way they wanted it," Revan muttered. "Trust me, I wish we had something like it as well, but I'd rather not take the risk of capturing it again this time. It could influence us. I know you don't want to see me, Ani, and Malak when we're Dark, because… face it, we were downright EVIL when we were Sith. And I get the feeling that none of us want to see Daniel Dark Sided, either. The very idea makes me shiver."

"Yeah, well, you haven't dreamed about it," Sam muttered.

"You know, Sam, those dreams could mean you're Force-Sensitive," Daniel muttered.

"What? But wouldn't you and Luke have picked up on it by now?" Sam asked.

"We should have, but it's entirely possible that something is making it seem weaker, as if you're just barely Force-sensitive," Luke said. "What that is, though, I'm not sure."

"Could be Jolinar," Sam said.

"One would think that would enhance your connection, not suppress it," Daniel said.

"True."

"I'm wondering what Anubis has got against our galaxy that makes him want to conquer it so badly," Anakin said.

"I think it's more of a rapport," Revan said. "He seems to really want this galaxy, for some odd reason. Perhaps it's the Jedi. Or the Sith teachings. Or maybe his host is from here, I don't know. Whatever it is, he's not going to give it up until he's dead. The other Goa'uld have no interest in it, but he does."

"So what made him come to our galaxy?"

"The Taur'i were considered a threat."

"We're that bad, huh?" Jack snorted.

"Apparently. He also wanted to get rid of the System Lords. Really doesn't like them now, apparently. Most of them are still operating in your galaxy, not ours, so he had to leave. And Anubis probably didn't want to go up against Vader and Sidious-slash-Palpatine. So he left. Just like he fled after Malak and I destroyed his fleet."

"And he came back after he found out that the Empire had collapsed," Luke said.

"Exactly. That was only about seven years ago."

"And the Temple of the Ascended?"

"He tried to Ascend once before. That would give him more power than you could possibly imagine. He'd completely disregard the laws and do whatever he wanted. Which wouldn't be good for anyone. But we stopped him, so he fell back on plan B. It all boils down to power. That's what he wants. What almost anyone who has fallen to the Dark Side wants."

"You seem to be able to get inside Anubis's head pretty easily," Daniel mused.

"I've been through this before, Daniel, I know how Sith think because I used to be one," Revan said. "Besides, what do you think I've been doing for the past 4,000 years, aside from guiding Jedi?"

"…You must've been REALLY bored if you decided to keep an eye on him," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Which is why I could've used Malak's company."

"If you were bored, couldn't you have… descended again?" Han asked.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to make that choice on a whim. If I had descended before I wouldn't be able to Ascend again, and then what? As I said, I couldn't make the choice on a whim."

"So what stopped you from descending when Anubis started to rebuild the Star Forge?"

"He hadn't used it yet. It didn't make sense. There were people I KNEW had to be involved, and none of them had been born yet. So I didn't."

"How'd you know there had to be certain people involved?"

"A vision. Just before I died."

"What sort of vision?" Anakin asked, suspiciously.

"…The pre-cognitive sort?" Revan said, raising an eyebrow at Anakin.

"But what did you see?"

"You, for one."

"…Okay, so I'm supposed to be here. Who else?"

"Luke and Daniel. Those're the only faces I saw specifically."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. But the part about you was… very specific."

"…You're the one who made the Chosen One prophecy!"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"…Why are you apologizing?"

"Unnecessary burden? Sometimes I wish I hadn't told the Jedi about it."

"When are you going to tell us your story?" Daniel abruptly asked. "You promised you would, and I for one am very interested to know."

"Later. Not now. After this whole Star Forge dealy is over."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"I've always loved Kashyyyk," Revan noted as Malak sliced his way through a tangle of kashyy-vines. "Beautiful planet." 

"I can see that," Sam said. "These vines will grow back, right?"

"As stubbornly as ever," Revan said. Chewbacca roared in agreement.

They were in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, seeking out the third Star Map. The area was dark and overgrown. They'd suffered numerous Katarn attacks already.

"I just don't want to do any damage to this place while we're here, that's all."

"Oh, don't worry, the Shadowlands'll do more damage to you than you'll do to them," Revan responded, rolling her eyes. "Dammit, I wish Jolee were here. He knew this place like the back of his hand. If I could just find his old hut…"

"Who's Jolee?" Jack asked.

"Friend."

"Anyone who might help us?"

"He's long dead, Colonel."

"Right."

"And tells too many confusing stories."

"I think we can skip that."

"Good, we won't be needing his help. I can find my way if I can find his hut. We're going to need to turn off this path around then. Ah! Found it! Follow me." She turned off the path and led them down a new one. The journey, in total, took several minutes. Finally, they reached a large machine with a holographic alien with an elongated head and eyes on long stalks on either side of its head.

"_Lifeforms detected. Initializing neural recognition protocol. Preliminary match found._"

"Whass that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's scanning our mental patterns, to see if there's one that matches it's recorded pattern. It's probably reacting to me, it always has in the past."

"_Beginning socialized interface. Awaiting instructions. Greetings_," The hologram greeted. "_This interface has not been accessed for quite some time_."

"How do I get access to the Star Map?" Revan asked, simply. Anakin looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"I thought you knew," he whispered.

"Oh, I do," she whispered back, "but it doesn't recognize me and I have to get it to start giving me hypotheticals."

"_You must be made to match the pattern in memory. I will ask you questions to see if you fit the pattern in memory._"

"Go on."

"_Hypothetical: You are at war. An intercepted code reveals a weakness in your enemies defenses that will only be open in ten days. However, your enemy is planning an attack on one of your major cities in five days. What do you do?_"

Revan looked torn. "I attack and do nothing with the city," she said, at last, looking uncomfortable. "It makes the most strategic sense, you'd end the war that way," she whispered to Anakin. "But I'd hate to lose all those lives."

"_Correct. Hypothetical: An ally that you've worked alongside for years and are very fond of turns out to be working for both you and your enemy. Your superior orders you to kill the ally, but you are reluctant to do so. What do you do?_"

"Kill the ally," Revan said, again reluctantly.

"_Correct. Hypothetical:_ _You're trapped in a room with a close friend. The only way to escape is to kill your friend. However, if you choose not to kill your friend, then your enemy will kill your family. What do you do?_"

"Dear God, these are complicated," Jack said, shaking his head.

Revan looked quite torn, then said, painfully, "Kill the friend." She shuddered. She did not like to say things like that.

"_Correct. You match the pattern in memory. Access to the Star Map is permitted._"

The device that held the map opened up to reveal one more coordinate. Revan sadly took it down.

"I hate having to answer those questions, they're so morally confusing. Let's go."

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Daniel wondered as they left the site of the Star Map.

"Kind of, yeah… it's probably nothing," Sam responded.

"If you feel like you're being watched, you probably are," Malak said, cryptically.


	4. Manaan & Korriban

_**Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 4: Manaan & Korriban**_

"There," Revan said, pointing out the viewport of the cockpit. "Manaan."

"Looks like a water world," Han noted. "How the hell is there one of these Star Maps on a water world?"

"It's on the ocean floor."

"Oh. Sith spit."

"Hey, we can get there, we just require a submersible. And the Selkath built a city for us air breathers. See, there it—damn…"

"What?" Anakin asked, following Revan's gaze.

"Someone partially sunk the city. We're gonna have to be careful when we land."

"I'll try to be," Han muttered.

"I'll bet it was Anubis. Trying to stop people from finding the other maps," Jack said.

"That makes no sense, though," Revan said. "These maps are incomplete, I sabotaged them shortly before I went to the Outer Rim. That was four millennia ago, and yeah, they've been repairing themselves, but they're still incomplete."

"But they can be pieced together, and he probably figured that out," Daniel said.

"…True," Revan conceded. "Still, I don't—oh, wait, I forgot, he's a snakehead. I can understand why he'd do something that destructive."

"Think we'll come across Kar'auc again?" Anakin asked casually.

"No, why?"

"Well, if we did, we could ask him what happened."

"Yeah, before we kick his ass again," Jack muttered.

Han carefully set the _Falcon_ down in the last hangar bay. The eastern half of Ahto City—the city built by the Selkath for air-breathers—had sunk, but the western half, where the docks were, was still afloat.

"Here," Revan said, passing around oxygen filters. "These'll help us breath underwater. All we have to do is make our way down to the Hrakert Rift—that's where the Star Map is."

"What about submersibles?" Han asked.

"The Old Republic enclave sank with the rest of the eastern half of the city," Revan said. "That's the only place I know of that has submersibles. We'll swim."

"Oh great. This trip keeps getting better and better."

"Look at it this way, Han," Revan said, rolling her eyes, "We've only got one more planet after this, then we can go home."

"We've already been gone four days," Daniel said.

"Two days more, then. It's not that long. Took several months when I was doing it."

"I think I'll stay here, watch the ship."

"You just don't want to get wet," Anakin said, rolling his eyes, taking off his outer robe and tabbard and sticking the oxygen filter in his mouth. With that, he jumped into the water.

"Well, in that case," Revan said, stripping down to her bare robes as well, "stay here with HK and watch our stuff." She stuck the filter in her mouth and followed Anakin into the water. Daniel removed his outer robe and followed suit, along with most of the others. Han rolled his eyes and went back inside the ship with Chewbacca.

"C'mon, Chewie, let's see if we can repair the ship…"

* * *

Kar'auc watched the _Millennium Falcon_ land on Manaan with a small frown on his face. He activated the comm. unit on his modified Deathglider and said to Anubis, "Master, I am sure they are trying to find the Star Forge. They have been to Kashyyyk and Manaan now, I know they have already been to Dantooine, and I am certain they will visit Korriban next." 

"_Wait for them there, Kar'auc. Stop them. They cannot bring the information back to the New Republic._"

"_Kel Sha_, Anubis."

* * *

Han frowned as the transmission ended. "That's not good… I'd better tell Leia that Anubis has got someone on our tail…" He turned around and began to send a message back to Coruscant.

* * *

The Star Map was located on one side of the Hrakert Rift, the source of a healing substance known as Kolto. Kolto was now out of use because a more potent substance, bacta, had been discovered. 

So it was that the rather odd group found themselves near a rusticle-encrusted ruin on the opposite side of the rift from the Star Map.

_That used to be an Old Republic base,_ Revan told the group through the Force. _They built it to secretly harvest kolto during the Jedi Civil War. They were desperate. Very, very desperate. Malak was winning, see._

_There's no record of the Jedi Civil War in the archives,_ Luke said.

_Of course not, I removed the records of it._ Revan swam ahead and managed to set her feet on an old bridge. _This way_.

_Why on Earth did you remove the records?_ Daniel asked.

_Didn't want anyone to remember the trouble I had started. Of course, they'll probably never forget it on Telos._ She stole a glance at Malak, then continued to make her way across the bridge. The others followed suit. As they approached the Star Map, it unfolded to reveal a fifth coordinate for the hyperspace calculations.

_Why… the coordinates… out of date?_ Sam managed to ask. She was not very good at communicating mentally.

…_Why aren't the coordinates out of date? The maps reconstruct themselves and adjust for stellar drift, that's why._

_Oh._

Revan recorded the hyperspace coordinate on her datapad then turned around. _Let's head back to the surface_.

It must have taken several hours to get back to the surface of Manaan. Or it seemed that way, from the group's perspective. But, finally, at long last, their heads broke the surface of the water and the climbed back into the dock. Han was waiting for them.

"We've got a problem," he said.

* * *

"Followed," Revan said, flatly. "I should've seen that coming. Anubis isn't as stupid as he can sometimes seem." 

"Don't beat yourself up for it. We're still alive, aren't we?" Anakin said. "Kar'auc's supposed to meet and kill us at Korriban. We'll do everything we can to stop him."

Revan sighed and stared at her double-bladed lightsaber for a moment before standing and igniting it. "I feel like sparring with someone."

Malak raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Always a sparring match with you. Alright." He stood up and ignited his own lightsaber. The two stood facing each other at the ready for a moment before Revan deftly attacked Malak. The sparring match began.

Malak had the advantage in height, body mass, and strength, but Revan was smaller, quicker, and more dexterous. While Revan could be easily overwhelmed by Malak's powerful and aggressive attacks, she could also surprise him more easily than he could surprise her. All in all, the two were about evenly matched. The others watched raptly until, finally, Malak managed to pin Revan to one wall. They switched off their lightsabers, panting.

"Good match," Revan said. Malak nodded and backed away so Revan could move. She abruptly flipped Malak on his back. "Don't let your guard down," She warned, with a small smile. Malak groaned, letting his head fall back against the cold floor.

"You win."

"I know." Revan sat back down. "I feel much better now."

"Sparring's an outlet for you?" Daniel said.

"Always has been. I'm very battle-oriented. Was a Jedi Guardian and Weapon-Master in my day. I know those classes don't exist anymore, but still." Malak stood up and sat next to her. Revan sighed again.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," Revan said softly. "Just… just missing someone I knew. I remember coming to Korriban with him once… we saved his son from the Dark Side."

"Who was this?"

"Carth."

"Who is…?"

"…My husband."

A frown was barely visible on Malak's face. "You married?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

"His last name was Onasi?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Well, Teal'c and Kar'auc keep calling you 'Revan Onasi', so I figured…"

Revan laughed. "I can't even remember what my maiden name was. Not even sure I had one."

"Cora," Malak said, simply.

"Eh?"

"Your maiden name was Cora."

"Oh. Thanks. 'Onasi' has more of a ring to it, though," Revan giggled. She was vaguely aware of HK-47 arguing with C-3PO somewhere in the back.

"I knew those two wouldn't get along," Anakin muttered.

* * *

When they got to Korriban, Kar'auc was waiting for them, just as Han told them he would be, and just as he had promised his master he would. 

"Your journey ends here," Kar'auc said, igniting his yellow double-bladed lightsaber. "The Star Forge must not be found by the New Republic."

Revan, Anakin, Malak, Luke, and Daniel each ignited their lightsabers. "It's five against one, Kar'auc," Revan said, seriously. "I nearly kicked your butt last time, but you decided to run like a coward."

"I am no coward!" Kar'auc roared, leaping at her. Revan blocked his blow easily, her face neutral.

"I think I hit a nerve."

"Kar'auc, you must abandon Anubis," Teal'c said. "He is a false god."

"I will not betray my master, Shol'vah!"

"Oh really?" Revan said, a small smirk playing across her face. "Not even when you're more powerful than he is?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the way of the Sith, you know," Revan continued. "The apprentice betrays the master when he or she is strong enough to do so. Kills them. Or tries to."

"I will not betray my master."

"Then why are you training on him? Is it not to rule the 'Sith'?"

"I train under him because he allowed me to. It is an honour to be able to learn the ways of the Force," Kar'auc said, proudly.

"Tell me something," Daniel said. "If Anubis is a god, how were Anakin and Revan able to force him to descend? Why couldn't he have stopped them from doing that if he were all powerful? Or, why would he fear the New Republic finding out about the Star Forge? Wouldn't he just laugh at the idea of them challenging him? Why should he be afraid if he is all powerful?"

"I… I don't… I don't know," Kar'auc said.

"He's not a god, he never was," Daniel said. "And the Dark Side is self-destructive, it will only lead you to misery."

"He speaks the truth, Kar'auc," Teal'c said. "Turn away from Anubis, and from the Dark Side."

Kar'auc remained silent for a moment. He then withdrew a crystal from his robes and handed it to them. "This contains the hyperspace coordinates to Rakatya, the system where the Star Forge has been rebuilt."

"The same system it was originally built in, then?" Revan said.

"Yes. I believe you already knew about it, Revan Onasi."

"Of course I did, I used the original Star Forge, didn't I? Anubis knows about that, does he?"

"He knows all about yourself and your apprentice," Kar'auc stated. "You had decimated half of his fleet during the Jedi Civil War, and nearly conquered the galaxy before both of you abandoned the Dark Side and returned to the Light."

"Hmm," Revan said. "A little vague, but the whole story would take hours."

Kar'auc handed them another device. "That will allow you to read the crystal. It is written in Goa'uld, but I understand that Daniel Jackson speaks the language fluently."

"What will you do now?" Revan asked.

"If you will have me, I will join the Jaffa resistance."

"We would be honoured, my friend," Teal'c said.

"I should leave now. My master cannot know this has happened…" Kar'auc said. "I will see you back on Coruscant." He left.

Revan inserted the crystal into the reading device and glanced through the coordinates. "They all match what we have so far, but we should check this last one against the Star Map here. It's in Naga Sadow's tomb."

"Wait, question," Jack said.

"Shoot."

"If you've been there before, why couldn't you just give us the coordinates like you did with the Temple of the Ascended?"

"Stellar drift, Jack," Sam reminded him.

"…Right."

"And Ascended beings tend to be omniscient. I'm not Ascended anymore. Nor will I be able to Ascend again, probably. Not that I mind. Two lives is enough." Revan headed off towards Naga Sadow's tomb. Everyone else followed her. Most halted when they came across an acid pool in the middle of their path.

"Dammit!" Jack swore.

"Gimme a grenade," Revan said, simply, holding out her hand. When Jack didn't move anything, she added, "Please?"

"Why do you need a grenade?"

"To get rid of the acid. Cover you nose and mouth, and close your eyes." Jack passed her a grenade, and she pulled out the pin and threw it at the pool of acid, then covered her mouth and nose with the neck of her robes and squeezed her eyes shut. It exploded, burning away the acid and filling the room with acrid fumes. Finally the fumes dissipated. Revan pulled the neck of her robes back down.

"That was close. Come on."

She led them into the chamber with the Star Map, which unfolded to reveal the final coordinate.

"They match," she said, taking down the last one on her datapad so that they had all of the coordinates in Aurabesh as well as Goa'uld. "Let's head back."

With that, they left the tomb and headed for Coruscant.


	5. Preparing for the Attack

_**Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 5: Preparing for Attack**_

Leia practically jumped Luke and Han when they got back to Coruscant, hugging them both fiercely in relief.

"I was worried," she said when she broke away. "Especially after you sent that message. Everything go okay?"

"Everything went well, actually," Luke said. "We've got the coordinates, and Daniel managed to turn Kar'auc to the Light Side."

"So we've seen," Leia said, bemusedly. She gestured off to one side. Kar'auc stood before General Hammond. He glanced over at the group, turned back to Hammond, bowed his head and surrendered his staff weapon, Zat'nik'tel, and lightsaber to him.

Leia turned back to Luke. "So where are the coordinates?"

"Revan has them."

"Who—?"

Her question was answered as Revan emerged from the Millennium Falcon carrying the datapad and having a rather heated argument with Anakin.

"You don't get it, Rev', some people here might still hold a grudge against me."

"So? Anubis is backed by the Remnant fleet. There is no-one alive who knows the layout and weaknesses of those ships. The Taur'i know NOTHING about them."

"I see where you're coming from, Rev', I do, but I don't think I should. The New Republic knows enough about the Imperial fleet to provide a detailed debriefing…"

"But you could go into MORE detail."

Anakin frowned at Revan.

"Ani, I'm going to do the debriefing on the Star Forge, Teal'c and his mentor Bra'tac are going to debrief on the Ha'tak ships, why don't you go ahead and help the Taur'i out and debrief on the Imperial Fleet?"

"…Fine," Anakin sighed.

Revan grinned and hugged him. "Knew you'd see reason. Now why don't you go and say hi to Leia?" She gave him a gentle shove in their direction. "I'll go introduce myself to Hammond." With that she headed in Hammond's direction, taking Malak with her.

Anakin smiled slightly and took a few steps towards them. "Hi," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"What was that about?" Leia asked.

"Revan wants me to help in the debriefings," Anakin said, simply, gesturing over his shoulder at her.

"Well, she's right, you do know the most about the Imperial fleet," Leia said, fairly.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I agreed to do it. She's probably going to debrief on the Star Forge, since she knows the most about it."

"We need all the help we can get," Leia admitted. She then hugged Anakin. "It's good having you back on our side."

"Well, I'm glad to be back on your side," Anakin responded.

"Anakin!" Revan called. "General Hammond would like us to see Dr. Frasier!"

"I should probably go," Anakin said, gesturing at Revan over his shoulder.

"You probably should," Leia responded, nodding. "Go on." Anakin smiled at her and turned to join Revan and Malak in the Medical wing.

* * *

Later on, after they had been examined by Dr. Frasier, Revan went wandering around the palace. The briefing would be the following day. SG-1, Luke, Leia, General Hammond, President Hayes, Vice President Kinsey, Bra'tac, Kar'auc, Admiral Ackbar, and several other New Republic military strategists would be there. Revan had permission to debrief everyone on the Star Forge's defences and layout. Now, in the meantime, she was refamiliarizing herself with Coruscant. It had been ages since she was last there. 

She found Daniel in a room of the Jedi Temple, practicing with his lightsaber. His eyes were shut tight and he was practicing various attacking manoeuvres.

"Preparing to fight Anubis?" She asked, without preamble.

Daniel didn't flinch from her abrupt appearance. "Yeah."

"Might wanna go up against a fencing droid for that."

"Or an actual opponent," Daniel muttered. "Last time I fought Anubis I got my butt handed to me."

"So fight Malak. Anubis uses a longsaber like Malak does."

"What's the difference between a longsaber and a normal lightsaber?" Daniel asked, opening his eyes and turning to face her.

Revan shrugged. "Only that the blade is longer. You've seen Malak's lightsaber."

"I assumed it was longer because he was taller, not because it was a different saber model. How many different kinds are there?"

"Four. Shortsabers, longsabers, lightsabers, and double-bladed lightsabers."

"And a lot of colour choices."

"Yep. There's a lot of variety. You're nervous."

"What? Well yeah, how did you know?"

"I can feel it, Daniel. You're tense. Worried."

"Shouldn't I be? I'm about to face one of the worst Goa'uld System Lords we've known in lightsaber combat. A year ago I wouldn't have dreamed of doing that sort of thing."

"A year ago you had only just begun your training, and you had no idea Anubis was a Sith," Revan said.

"True. I was referring to before that. Before I even knew I was Force-sensitive. I mean, I always figured something was… different about me, I kept having precognitive dreams when I was younger… but before I KNEW I was Force-sensitive."

"Right, I knew about the dreams…"

"How? How long have you been watching me?"

"Forever, really. Since you were born. Before that, even."

"…You're really sneaky, then."

"Of course," Revan grinned. "Go find Malak and ask him if he's up for a sparring match, that should help you out. And try to get some sleep." She left. Daniel sighed and switched off his lightsaber.

"I think I'll take her up on that, actually…"

* * *

Several hours before the debriefing, Daniel found Revan in the Briefing Room at the palace, rigging something to work with the holoprojector. 

"What're you doing?" He asked. Revan jumped.

"I'm rigging that reader that Kar'auc gave us to work with this holoprojector," She said. "The crystal he gave us also has the plans for the Star Forge on it."

"Why do I get the feeling he was planning on handing it over just to spite Anubis?" Daniel muttered.

"He wasn't. It just happened to contain the data," Revan said simply, finishing her rig. "Ah, there we go." She removed the crystal from her robes and placed it in the handheld reader. A three dimensional diagram of the Star Forge appeared on the projector. She removed the crystal and slid it back into her robes again. She stood up again. "That should do it."

A few minutes passed. Revan and Daniel waited in the briefing room. Soon enough, people began to flood in, seating themselves around the projector and waiting for the rest of those who were supposed to be present to arrive. Anakin sat down next to Revan, along with Teal'c and Bra'tac. As soon as everyone was there, Leia stood and introduced Revan, who stood as well and placed the crystal into the reader, displaying the image of the Star Forge. She began the debriefing with a history of the Star Forge.

"Before the Old Republic was built, before many systems were capable of hyperspace travel, there was an empire known as the Rakatan Infinite Empire. The Rakata were an entirely Force-sensitive race that hailed from a planet in the Outer Rim, now known as Rakatya. At one point they had conquered the whole galaxy. During the height of their empire, they built the first Star Forge using slaves from various systems, including the Selkath of Manaan, the Tusken Raiders or 'Sand People' of Tattooine, and the Wookiees of Kashyyyk.

"After a while, the Rakata lost their power and could no longer wield the Force. Their technology, including the Star Forge, was integrated with the Force. They could no longer control that technology, and their empire collapsed. Plague struck them and they hid, sabotaging the Star Maps they had built and retreating back to their homeworld.

"The Star Forge wasn't used again until Malak and I found one of the maps and went looking for the others. We took control of the system and used the Star Forge to launch an attack on the Old Republic. In the middle of our campaign I was captured and turned back to the Light Side; with my help the Republic tracked down the Star Forge again and destroyed it.

"Thanks to Kar'auc, I have learned that Anubis gained access to the Star Forge's plans and had it rebuilt, using the Rakata as slaves this time. This was about a century ago. Since then he's been planning an attack, which was interrupted for a short time by his dealings in the Taur'i home galaxy. Now it seems he's back on track, and is ready to attack the New Republic. Darth Vader and the Emperor's own actions may have helped to delay his plans a bit as well.

"The Star Forge is capable of constructing a massive fleet with little time and materials. It also feeds from the Dark Side of the Force, tainting the Rakatan homeworld with an immensely powerful Dark Aura. There is an energy field that surrounds and protects the Star Forge. Much like the Alliance had to do with the second Death Star, someone will have to go down and disable the shield in order for us to attack.

"The Star Forge is powered additionally by the system's star. It is directly linked to it. If we can hit the orbital stabilizers, which are here…"—She zoomed in on a particular spot on the diagram of the Star Forge—"…then we should be able to send it crashing into the sun, thus destroying it again."

"Who's going to disable the energy field?" Hammond asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Now, what I was going to suggest was that we send a strike team of Jedi aboard the Star Forge to confront Anubis. Also, another source of Dark Force Aura is the temple on the planet, which is where the shield is generated. I was going to suggest sending one Jedi to get into the temple, place some explosives, and destroy it. They're going to need to be good with languages as well." Here she glanced pointedly at Daniel, who swallowed in anxiety. "Once that is finished the Jedi we send down will join the rest of the strike team and enter the Star Forge through the docks. They can follow one of two paths to the Command Centre and Factory, the two places Anubis is most likely to be located. Daniel Jackson has requested that he be the one to take on Anubis. The rest of the strike team will be there to take out any other enemies that they come across. Any volunteers?" Revan asked, looking around the room at the various Jedi leaning against the wall.

"I will be on the strike team," Toryn Dana said.

"So will I," Kyle Katarn added. His companion, Jan Ors, looked at him apprehensively.

"I'll lead the strike team," Luke said, softly. Revan nodded at him.

"I'll go too," Anakin added.

"As will I," Malak said.

"That should do it, then," Revan said, clapping her hands together.

The rest of the debriefing went relatively well. Bra'tac and Teal'c debriefed the New Republic on the Goa'uld Ha'tak ships, and Kar'auc even stood up to describe Anubis's flagship. Anakin then debriefed on the Imperial Fleet, which was mostly for the Taur'i's benefit.

Finally, the debriefing was over. Malak stood from his seat next to Anakin and moved over to Revan.

"You won't be coming?" He asked her, softly.

"Can't. Admiral Ackbar and General Hammond asked me to help with the space battle that's all too likely to occur." Malak nodded. Revan abruptly hugged him. "Be careful in there," she said softly.

"I will, don't worry," Malak assured her.

Revan turned to Daniel. "You need to learn to fly a snub fighter."

"Why?"

"I doubt we'll be able to spare a transport to bring you down to the surface of Rakatya, and you'll need to get there and rejoin the strike team on your own. Ani should be able to show you how to fly one."

Daniel looked slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, Ani's a good pilot," Revan reassured him. "Now go on."

Daniel sighed and followed Anakin out of the Briefing Room. Revan smiled slightly and shook her head before leaving as well.

* * *

Anakin managed to teach the basics of piloting to Daniel in a few days. In the meantime, the Mon Calamari were helping to upgrade the X-302's and _Prometheus_, working with their hyperspace engines and weapons. 

"So what do they plan on doing with the X-302's?" Jack asked Leia.

"They'll be outfitting them with laser turrets so you won't have to waste torpedoes on enemy fighters. They'll also be working with the hyperspace engines to make them capable of sustaining extended jumps."

"Finally!" Jack muttered. "We've been working on that for ages."

"It seemed impossible for a ship that small," Sam said, watching the work as it was carried out.

"Our snub fighters all have hyperspace engines," Leia said bemusedly. "What was your problem?"

"We were using Naquadah to power the engine."

"Oh. Unstable?"

"Yeah. What about _Prometheus_?"

"Deflector shields, weapons, also doing some work on the hyperspace engines."

"Almost done?"

"Almost. Should be a few more days. You know, I thought I saw Father trying to teach Dr. Jackson how to fly one of the New Republic's snub fighters."

"Oh, yeah, Revan said Daniel had to learn to fly something so he could get himself on and off the planet's surface without any difficulty," Sam said. "So she had Anakin teach him."

"I see… Well, I should be going, I have work to get done…" Leia left. Sam and Jack remained behind and watched the workers for a bit before turning and leaving to find Daniel.

They found him asleep in his quarters. Teal'c was in the middle of Kelnorim, so Jack and Sam decided to go ahead and get some sleep as well. They were likely to need it, for within the week, they would be facing Anubis for what they hoped would be the last time.


	6. The Star Forge

_**Powerlust III: Death Shall Have No Domain  
Chapter 6 - The Star Forge**_

The New Republic's fleet emerged from hyperspace close to Rakatya, the only planet in the small system. _Prometheus_ was not far behind. Several Star Destroyers and Goa'uld Ha'tak ships hovered protectively around the Star Forge, which was, as Revan had told them, linked directly to the system's sun, leeching energy from it like some sort of stellar parasite.

Revan gazed out the viewport at the Star Forge with a neutral expression on her face. Malak was frowning, eyes narrowed at the space station as he stared at it. Leia was directly behind both of them, somewhat in awe.

On _Prometheus, _Daniel stood beside General Hammond, ready to set off for Rakatya to disable the disruptor shield. Hammond was also awed by the Star Forge. He turned to Daniel.

"Are you sure we can't just capture it?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't want to risk it, sir, it's an artefact of the Dark Side. It'll corrupt us."

Hammond nodded and turned back to watching the Star Forge.

"_Home 1 to _Prometheus," Revan's voice said.

"This is _Prometheus,_ go ahead, Home 1," Hammond responded.

"_Is Daniel ready to go, General?_"

"Yes he is."

"_Send him off, then, and don't get too close to the planet or the Star Forge. We want to remain undetected and unaffected by the disruptor field._"

"Understood. _Prometheus _out." Hammond turned to Daniel. "Alright, Dr. Jackson, you can go." Daniel nodded and set off for the hangar. He climbed into one of the X-302's, trying to keep his mind on what Anakin had taught him about flying as he lifted off. Kar'auc had agreed to help him fly the ship and get him down to the planet, so he was in the back seat. His face, once pale and contorted by the Dark Side, had returned to a more normal tone in recent days. His eyes were no longer yellow but instead a deep brown, almost black.

"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?"

"Just a bit nervous, but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

Rakatya looked to be a tropical paradise, dotted with many islands and vast oceans. But the planet's strong Dark Side aura said other things about it, that it had once been a place of evil. Daniel and Kar'auc brought the ship down on one of the beaches on the main island.

"The temple is to the south of here," Kar'auc said. "I will send a message to lower the energy shield protecting the entrance. I do not believe I have been found out yet…"

Daniel nodded and stealthed himself with the Force, slipping quietly past several roaming bands of Rakata warriors. The Rakata, he noticed, looked just like the hologram that guarded the Star Map on Kashyyyk. The warriors seemed to have bluish skin, but perhaps other members of the species had a different skin tone.

When he got to the temple, the energy shield guarding the entrance had been lowered. He slipped quietly into the temple, removing C4 from his pack and planting some at the entrance to the temple and setting the timer for twenty minutes. He made his way around the temple, planting C4 as he went, until he found his way to the catacombs and opened the doors that led to the summit. From there he found his way to the summit, finished planting the C4, lowered the energy shield and disabled the disruptor field, then fled the temple. He made it out just in time to see the temple explode spectacularly.

"Jackson to _Prometheus_."

"Prometheus_ here, go head Dr. Jackson._"

"Temple's gone. I planted the C4 and destroyed it. The disruptor field should be lowered now."

"_Well done, Dr. Jackson. Prepare to rendezvous with the Jedi strike team_."

"Will do, sir. Jackson out." He headed back to the X-302 he had borrowed and met Kar'auc there. Kar'auc had finished repairing the damage the ship had taken when they had flown into the disruptor field. Daniel climbed into the front seat, Kar'auc into the back, and they took off, flying away from the planet and towards the group of fighters that lurked near the ship designated "Home 1". Luke's X-wing was at the head of the group.

"_Ready Daniel?_" Luke's voice said over the comm. unit.

"Ready."

"_Let's go then_."

The group flew towards the Star Forge, while the New Republic vessels and _Prometheus_ advanced to meet the Star Destroyers and Ha'tak ships as well. The group of snub fighters wove their way through the legions of TIE Fighters and Death-gliders surrounding the Star Forge, finally landing in the docking bay. Luke, Daniel, Toryn, Anakin, Malak, and Kyle sprang from their cockpits, lightsabers ignited, cutting down the Dark Jedi who ran to meet them. Working their way through the Star Forge's winding corridors, defeating everything that came to stop them—Jaffa, Stormtroopers, Dark Jedi, it didn't matter much any more. Daniel was at the head of the group, moving the fastest of the lot of them. His attack style was, and always had been, defensive, quick, and agile. He did not use raw strength, rather, he counted on finesse and dexterity to aid him in a fight. His lightsaber kata—a chain of attacks composed to a certain rhythm—was a series of fast, spinning attacks, that could cut down several opponents in minimal time. Daniel had gone through this Kata several times with Malak, and on his own, to practice it, memorize it before the confrontation with Anubis. Malak, strong though he was, had found himself overwhelmed by the speed of the kata, and had informed Daniel that that alone might win the fight.

They fought their way to the lift on the second deck, and emerged from the lift on the fourth deck, where the command centre and the lift to the factory were both located. At the command centre, however, they did not find Anubis waiting for them.

It was Oriah Dantra instead.

Daniel and Toryn both halted, the rest of the group skidding to a stop behind them as well.

"Hello Master Jackson. Toryn," Oriah said, neutrally.

"Oriah! What're you doing here!" Toryn said.

Daniel backed up a few steps. "You've fallen to the Dark Side," he stated.

"Observant," Oriah responded, smirking. "Well, 'Master', are you strong enough—brave enough, even—to face me?"

Daniel stepped forward, an expression of resolution on his face.

"No, Master Jackson, let me," Toryn said, throwing his arm out to stop Daniel. "Oriah was my friend once. I need to do this."

Oriah ignited her lightsabers—red and violet—and stepped forward to meet Toryn. Daniel and the others hurried off to the right, towards the factory.

"You are brave, Toryn, but you will not win this fight," Oriah hissed, lunging at him. Toryn backed up a few steps and raised his double-bladed lightsaber to block her attack, just barely making it in time. Oriah raised her violet lightsaber and moved to attack his open side. Toryn pushed her away with the Force and attacked her, his lightsaber spinning downwards in a wide arc…

* * *

Daniel only glanced back as he heard Toryn and Oriah's clashing lightsabers. He had to focus on what was ahead. Abruptly he and the rest of the strike team was tossed backwards. Anubis stood in front of the elevator, his face contorted in anger. 

"So," He hissed. "Kar'auc has failed." He raised his red longsaber. Malak leapt to his feet and lunged at Anubis, but was easily parried and tossed aside again. Anubis moved towards Daniel, who felt himself lifted into the air, his throat constricting. "It was you, was it not? Who turned my apprentice against me?"

"He—would've… done that eventually…" Daniel choked. "It is the way of… the Sith… a constant… cycle of death…"

"Fool." Anubis hissed. He threw Daniel aside. Daniel stood up, gasping for air, then blocked Anubis's next lightsaber attack. "I am not Sith."

"Yeah, you just keep kidding yourself," Daniel muttered. He glanced around. The others were unconscious. Hoping they would wake up in time, he gritted his teeth, focused on Anubis, and began his kata…

* * *

On the bridge of "Home 1", Revan watched the space battle with growing concern for the strike team. The battle was going relatively well. There was no Battle Meditation being used against them this time. 

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked softly.

"No. I'll be fine. Just… worried."

"About the strike team?"

Revan nodded. "Red group, concentrate your fire on the star destroyers. SG-3 and -4, try to disable those two Ha'tak ships."

"_Copy, Home 1_."

* * *

In the command centre, Toryn gritted his teeth and bit back a scream as Oriah's Force Lightning struck him, causing pain to erupt all over his body and his muscles to spasm. The strike stopped and Oriah lunged at him again. He fought back, determined not to let her win again. He kept reminding herself that she wasn't Oriah anymore, and had ceased to be when she had fallen to the Dark Side. But even that was not enough, when he wanted to save her, to believe that there was still hope… 

Oriah seemed to know what he was thinking. "If you think to turn me back to the Light, Toryn, know that I will not show such weakness."

Toryn fought back tears and continued to fight, pushing Oriah further and further towards the back of the room…

Anubis and Daniel had fought their way into the factory, their lightsabers clashing and meeting again and again. Each was at their best, Anubis striking at Daniel with all his might and Daniel parrying each and every blow Anubis made.

"It is hopeless, Jackson," Anubis said. "You cannot defeat me. No Jedi can."

"Watch me," Daniel said, and he spun and attacked, striking at Anubis's wide open side.

_Yes, that's it… you're winning now… let your hatred of him fuel you…_

Daniel ignored the recurring voice and continued to fight, slowly, ever so slowly winning the advantage…

* * *

"They've left their middle wide open!" Revan said, grinning with glee as she realized the strategic mistake Anubis's Forces had made. "Attack them now!" 

Several squadrons of fighters moved in for the catch, destroying several Star Destroyers and a few Ha'tak ships. Those on the Bridge of "Home 1" cheered as they watched the fight, and Revan allowed herself a slight smirk.

"We're almost there, everyone…"

Toryn had fought Oriah into the corner of the command centre. The holographic display showed that the Taur'i and the New Republic were winning the space battle. Toryn cornered Oriah, forcing her against a wall with his lightsaber at her throat.

"See that, Oriah?" He said, pointing to the display. "We're winning the fight."

"The battle could turn any minute," Oriah said, with a laugh. Her eyes flashed yellow, and then Toryn realized.

"You're not even Oriah," He said, shaking his head. "You're Goa'uld."

"Observant." The Goa'uld controlling Oriah raised her lightsabers and struck Toryn's shoulders, winning the advantage once more. Toryn fell backwards, then got to his feet and struck at her again, his lightsaber connecting with her waist. She fell, lying crumpled on the floor. "You have won. Kill me now. Save your friend her 'suffering' at my hands," the Goa'uld said, sarcastically.

"The Jedi do not kill." Toryn left, following the path the rest of the strike team had taken towards the factory, leaving Oriah for dead.

* * *

Daniel and Anubis continued to fight, attacking each and every opening they saw. Daniel was quickly growing weary, and more angry that he could not win. He HAD to win, this was their last hope… 

"You will not win here on the Star Forge," Anubis crowed. "The Star Forge feeds the Dark Side, not the Light. You are too weak."

"The Light is not weak," Daniel hissed. He lunged again, beating back Anubis with all his might, until finally he cornered him. He managed to cut Anubis's lightsaber in half. It clattered to the floor. Anubis scrambled against the wall, fear sparking in his eyes.

"You will kill me, Daniel Jackson?" He said, trying to grin maliciously but failing. "That… that is not the Jedi way, is it?"

"It may not be, but you are too dangerous to be left alive," Daniel said, advancing on Anubis, his lightsaber raised. "This is the end for you." He struck, cutting down Anubis once and for all.

* * *

"Anubis is dead!" Revan yelled triumphantly as she felt Daniel strike down Anubis. "O'Neill, Carter, go for the orbital stabilizers! Now!" 

"_Roger that, Revan, going in now!_" Jack's voice said. He sounded gleeful. Revan breathed a sigh of relief. Now all that was left was for them to get off the Star Forge…

Daniel found Toryn helping the rest of the strike team up as he left the factory. "Toryn! Is… Is Oriah dead?"

"…Yes," Toryn said, mutely. "She had been… taken host by a Goa'uld."

Daniel bit his lip and sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here before they blow this place to Hell."

* * *

As the strike team left, Jack and Sam flew in and launched their torpedoes at the orbital stabilizers. The stabilizers exploded, and Jack and Sam wheeled around their X-302 and flew back with the strike team. The Star Forge careened into Rakatya's sun, and exploded spectacularly. Cheers erupted all over the comm. units. Daniel grinned as he docked with _Prometheus._

On "Home 1", Luke, Anakin, Kyle, Toryn, and Malak all climbed out of their snub fighters. Anakin and Luke ran to greet Leia, who hugged them out of relief again, kissing them both on the cheek. Revan ran and tackled Malak, hugging him fiercely in jubilation. Kyle was tackled by Jan as he emerged from the _Raven's Claw_. On _Prometheus_, SG-1 enveloped each other in a group hug. Jack ruffled Daniel's hair, screaming, "Way to go, Spacemonkey!" in jubilation.

No-one had noticed the lone Deathglider that had escaped the explosion of the Star Forge.

* * *

_**To be continued in… "Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos"**_


End file.
